


Kinky Week

by Jane_Rosalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Boyfriends, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Challenges, Come Eating, Dildos, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Glasses, Gyms, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Kinky, Kissing, Lingerie, Locker Room, M/M, Massage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, POV Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sleeping Together, Socks, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Switching, Table Sex, Tea, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Truth or Dare, Vibrators, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Rosalie/pseuds/Jane_Rosalie
Summary: After Atsumu Miya receives a box from a secret fan, he and his boyfriend Kiyoomi Sakusa, face a week-long challenge where each day is a new sexual experience.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. Day 1 - Atsumu's Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back with another Sakuatsu! This time a little more perverted... :)  
> This fanfic is going to be divided in seven chapters, one for each day of the week.  
> Thanks to @ddfelipi, who revised it, helped me and put up with my outbursts. Love you!  
> Hope you like it! Happy reading!

In fact it all started with a gift from a fan.

Miya arrived at his apartment, sweating on a hot summer evening after a long day of training and an interview for a monthly volleyball magazine, when he came across a box, a little bigger than a shoebox, unassumingly resting on his doorstep. Atsumu received many things from his followers (sometimes due to the fact that he was a great player, or just because he was a star athlete), so he was not too surprised. He tucked the box under his arm and walked into his living room. With an apple in his mouth he checked the sender of the package.

_ Anonymous _ . 

_ Hmmm _ .

Tearing the package open with his bare hands, the first thing he saw was a small handwritten note.

"From a fan to the sexiest blonde in volleyball. Just enjoy."

_ Oh God. Here it comes. _

Yes, sometimes he received gifts like that.

Personal items like underwear, both panties and briefs and swimwear. Often worn, which led to a hygiene attack from Kiyoomi when Miya showed it to him one day. "You didn't touch that, did you?!". Miya swallowed dryly and opened the box expecting it to be something extremely bizarre. The contents of the box surprised him. Immediately he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and took a picture.

"Atsumu, what is this?" - Sakusa, almost immediately answered him.

"I won it from a secret admirer." - He typed.

"I swear to God, if it's another used panty, I'll never let you touch me again."

"Relax, I checked and everything is packed, brand new."

"Why would anyone give you those things?"

"Ah, you know Omi-kun, people are perverts. Whoever sent this must want me to use it with someone, or alone, I don't know. I guess it's just for fun. Lucky I already have someone in mind 😉" - Miya typed to Kiyoomi with a mischievous smile, stretched out on the couch, his eyes on the open box on the table.

"You can give up then. I don't use those things."

"Omi-kun!? You haven't even seen everything in here! I want to show you first, so I can persuade you later."

"First there's no way to be sure that these things haven't been used. You know what I do with fan gifts...you should do the same."

"You're cruel Omi-kun, I would never throw anything away! Except for the panties, obviously.

"Whatever you say, but don't come near me with that box. I'm going to sleep, I'm tired. Good night and see you tomorrow."

"[🙄🙄🙄] Good night, baby." - Miya typed sadly.

“[🖤]”

Before sleeping, Atsumu looked at all the items in the box, while his mind was already thinking about how to use them.

...

The other day, after the training that ended late at night, Sakusa accompanied Atsumu to his apartment because it was one of the days they had dinner together. After filling their bellies with a delicious sukiyaki that Kiyoomi prepared, Atsumu went to the bathroom and when he returned, he found Sakusa exploring the inside of the mysterious package he received the other day.

– Yeah.. this is... I didn't throw it away. - He admitted.

\- I can tell - Kiyoomi's voice sounded unresponsive.

\- Look, let's take a good look if we can't enjoy something. - Miya says, leaning back on the couch again. His speech came out casual, but his eyes on Sakusa longed for him to accept the whole box.

\- What the hell is this?

Miya warmed up.

\- Uh... I think it's a lingerie outfit. - He knew very well what it was.

Sakusa stared at Atsumu and when he saw that the package was properly sealed, he opened it. With his fingertips, he held up a pantyhose as if the underwear piece might bite at any moment. After taking all the items out of the lingerie package (a fishnet sock, a panty and a more than explicit camisole), Kiyoomi commented:

\- I think the person who gave you this wanted you to wear it with a woman.

Miya shifted on the couch.

\- Not necessarily baby, there are plenty of men who have a fetish for wearing this kind of costume.

Kiyoomi looked Atsumu over from head to toe and Miya knew what was going on in his criminal mind.

\- If you wore this, I'm sure it would tear with the size of your thighs.

Atsumu hadn't thought of him wearing the lingerie, but that was okay. At least Sakusa was thinking about his thighs.

\- Keep looking in there... - Miya coughed.

After Kiyoomi's brief assessment of the mail, he noted:

\- It has several little games, among several other things I've seen somewhere before.

\- Yes," Atsumu enthused, getting up from the couch and picking up a small box that seemed to contain cards. - We can try one day and have lots of laughs, Omi-Omi!

Kiyoomi stared at him skeptically, kneeling on the carpet.

\- I don't know Atsumu, it could turn from fun to embarrassing. And we don't even know how to use all this...

\- But we can learn, Omi-kun, don't you trust me? - he said, his eyes twinkling at his boyfriend.

\- You know I don't.

\- Ahhhh! - Miya huffed and threw his arms up in the air - I want to test some things, not everything, of course - His gaze landed on his lingerie - I like to try new things! Don't be boring, please!

Sakusa didn't like to try new things. But he liked Miya and he liked his comfort zone, even though most of the time he still felt uncomfortable with almost everything, but maybe if it was with Atsumu he could try.

\- Okay Miya... we can try using a thing or two... - Kiyoomi said embarrassed, getting up from the floor and looking at everything but Atsumu.

\- Ah Omi-kun, I knew you would! - He pulled Sakusa's tall body up and dropped him on top of him onto the couch.

\- Hey!

\- When can we start? - Miya asked, close to Sakusa's face, hugging him tightly.

\- I don't know when we'll do it, but it has to be between four walls. With a lot of hygiene and preferably with no cameras around.

Atsumu thought for a few seconds, twisting his lip to the side. 

\- Oh... I have an idea.

Miya's idea was that for the next week each of them would take the power of the box, alternating between days. On Monday, Atsumu would choose something from the box and use it with Kiyoomi (or on him) as he wanted. The next day, Miya would be at Kiyoomi's mercy, and so on until the week was over. On Sunday, so as not to give either of them an extra day, they would decide together. What they didn't expect was that they wouldn't use only items from the box and that in the end, Sakusa was willing to drive Miya crazy one way or another, showing himself to be the less trustworthy of the two.

**Day 1 - Atsumu's Monday**

\- Ok, let's do it! - Atsumu said excitedly as he sat down on the opposite side of his coffee table in the living room. Sakusa, however, did not show the same excitement as the blond.

\- I'm already regretting this. It looks like a child's game.

\- I'm sure it's not for children, Omi-kun. Now, pay attention. We have to choose a category to start with... what do you think? The options are casual and naughty. - Miya says, arranging the board game deposited on the table. He had chosen one of the games to start the "kinky week", the name they had chosen for the activities that would take place over the next few days. He had never played any board or table games with Kiyoomi, and was eager to see how the other one would turn out.

\- If we are going to do this, let's get down to the heavy lifting. I don't want to be long...

\- Uuuuu, Omi-kun! You're dirty! - Atsumu takes on an amused and teasing expression.

Kiyoomi sighs.

Atsumu spins a mini roulette wheel that lands on Kiyoomi's name. Soon, he will have to choose one of the four cards on the table. Three of them with the word challenge printed on them, along with an exclamation mark, and the remaining card, called the truth, with a question mark.

\- Choose one, my dear! - Sakusa could feel a great playful energy emanating from Miya. That wasn't always a good thing.

Kiyoomi started choosing the only card written  _ truth _ , much to the blond's disappointment. Miya took the letter and turned it over, reading its contents.

\- Who gave you your first alcoholic drink?

\- Hmm - Sakusa pondered - I didn't drink until I was of age, so I think it was one of my classmates at college. But I don't remember his name.

\- Hmm...right... - Atsumu said suspiciously. Whenever he thought of Kiyoomi in college, he felt a slight jealousy. - Let's continue.

Miya spun again the roulette wheel that fell on his name and didn't think twice before choosing the challenge card. Sakusa turned the card over to him and read it.

\- Take a shot of whatever alcoholic drink you have at home.

\- Ah... let me see what I have," Atsumu stood up and jumped to go to his kitchen cupboards to look for a bottle of distilled spirits. He didn't find any, so he grabbed a beer from the fridge anyway (he wanted something stronger for the moment), opened it and took a sip of the beer, and sat down again on the cushion on the floor. - Let's keep going! - Atsumu turned the roulette wheel, indicating Kiyoomi's name. This time he also chose challenge. - Remove two pieces of clothing. - He looked at Sakusa. He, who was wearing only a T-shirt and shorts due to the summer heat, complained.

\- It's only just begun and I'm going to get naked!

\- Come on Omi-Omi! - Miya laughed.

Standing up slowly, indicating a total disregard for this challenge, he lifted his shirt while Miya dried him off with the beer in his hand. His white shorts also soon fell to the floor, revealing dark blue boxer briefs. He folded them up and laid them on the couch.

\- This is starting to get good.

\- Keep going. - Sakusa ordered.

The arrow pointed to Miya's name that chose challenge again.

\- Write something sexy on your date's inner thigh. - Kiyoomi read. - Oh no.

\- Don't complain Omi, we have to obey. - Atsumu looked for a pen in a drawer and bent down to write on Sakusa's leg. A slight tickle was felt when Miya scribbled on his thigh. His hand opening the other.

\- There.

When Kiyoomi leaned over to read, he couldn't help but hide a chuckle.

\-  _ Property of Miya Atsumu _ ? Was that supposed to be sexy?

\- Well, it is for me. Nothing sexier than knowing that those thighs are all mine. - Deep down Sakusa liked what was written, but it didn't inflate Miya's ego.

\- Go on,  _ Atsumu _ .

The arrow continued in Miya's name.

\- Give your date a massage. - Sakusa dictated.

Atsumu's eyes sparkled. He slipped behind Kiyoomi, relaxing the palms of his large hands on the other's shoulders.

\- May I begin, Omi-kun? - He whispered in his ear and Kiyoomi shuddered.

\- Uhum.

Frequently, Miya massaged Sakusa. Be it his back, his legs, or just his feet. Sometimes it ended in a more sexual way, when Sakusa didn't fall asleep under Miya's warm hands.

\- You're tense, Omi. Relax. - His hands squeezed Kiyoomi's shoulders in a slow rhythm, but strong enough to elicit a low, satisfying moan from him. After Atsumu felt Sakusa's muscles relax, he kissed the back of his neck and returned to his seat at the table.

\- That was the only good thing so far. - Kiyoomi says.

\- The tendency is to get better.

This time the arrow pointed to Kiyoomi, who chose  _ challenge _ .

\- Slap your partner's ass three times, harder and harder. - Atsumu read the card and shivered. 

\- Yeah, it's really getting better. - Sakusa speaks with a sadistic smile on his face.

Miya didn't know if he was still enjoying the game.

\- Please Omi-kun, don't overdo it! - Miya warned him, propping his hands on the ground and thrusting his large butt toward Sakusa.

\- It's okay, Atsumu," Kiyoomi smoothed a long hand over the flesh of one buttock through the shorts Miya was wearing.

Atsumu knew what Sakusa was capable of and the strength of his slash. He had never been slapped on the butt by his boyfriend before and was thankful for it, but it seemed that day had come. He closed his eyes tightly.

A loud noise erupted in the room.

\- Ouch, ouch, ouch, Omi-kun," Miya shouted, clenching his teeth.Kiyoomi laughed. He was reveling in punishing Miya.A heat barely had time to take hold of Atsumu's stricken buttock when another slap was delivered to the other cheek.

\- Nghh! - Atsumu's eyes widened. Sakusa was not taking it easy on him and the next slap would be even harder.

Sakusa stroked Miya's ass affectionately and when he lifted his palm for the final blow, it caught Miya off guard. He cried out loud. A torn groan that made the blood disappear from Kiyoomi's face only to reappear somewhere else further down.

\- All right, that's enough! Let's get on with this fucking game. I don't think I'll be able to sit down tomorrow. - Atsumu says, grimacing in pain.

\- Don't overreact.

Miya didn't hate it that much. In fact, he was already a little hard, but he wouldn't admit it.

When the pointer fell on Sakusa, Atsumu sang to him.

\- Massage his chest in a sensual way.

_ Holy shit. _

Miya had a thing for Sakusa's chest that was second only to his ass.

\- I don't know how to massage sensually. - Kiyoomi complained, pouting.

Oh, he knew. In fact, to Atsumu, there were few things Kiyoomi did that were not sensual. Miya was too much in love with him, and that included eroticizing various things the brunette did. He waited anxiously.

Sakusa took a deep breath and brought his hands to his exposed chest. His long fingers fit perfectly into the curve of his breast muscles. He pressed them with his thumbs just below the nipples and then moved up a little further, rubbing his hands up and down the center of his breasts.

Miya was mesmerized. It was the first time he had seen Kiyoomi doing this. He didn't even realize that Sakusa was staring at him when he went a little further. He slid his index and middle fingers to fit his nipples and as he tweezed the buttons, he bent over his knees, lifting his bare torso higher. His nipples began to swell. Atsumu licked his lips and squirmed in his shorts, almost squeezing himself for more.

When he finished, Kiyoomi pulled his hands away and grimaced at Miya.

\- That was embarrassing.

\- That was so fucking hot. You don't know how sexy that is.

Sakusa blushed, looked away from Atsumu and continued, this time he turned the roulette wheel that fell on him again. Miya shivered. He wanted more contact.

\- Lick his date's ear. - Sakusa hissed low.

_ Yes, yes, yes! _

He positioned himself beside Atsumu and brought his mouth close to the other's neck. Miya felt every hair on his body stand on end when the tip of Kiyoomi's tongue touched his earlobe.

\- O-Omi... - Atsumu already felt weakened. Watching Sakusa touching himself, now licking his ear... and this game going on. He was holding back from advancing on his boyfriend.

He was hoping for more when Kiyoomi pulled away and sat in his seat again.  _ Shit _ . He wanted so much more.

They continued the game and finally the arrow pointed at Miya.

\- Caress your date wherever you want.

_ Damn, finally. _ His hands were already itching to reach for the immaculate Sakusa.

Kiyoomi watched him approaching like a hunting feline. Unfortunately, the card said caress, not lick or suck. Atsumu wrapped one hand around Sakusa's face and Kiyoomi let out a trapped sigh.

\- What are you going to do? - he asked curiously.

But Miya didn't answer. He continued to stare at him intensely as he brushed his thumb across Sakusa's lower lip and then his upper lip. He pressed his lips together with the tip of his finger, turning them outward and Sakusa let his mouth mold to Miya's touch. It was only after he ran the full length of his lips with his finger that Atsumu pulled away, leaving him with a little cut off breath.

Miya smiled and continued with the roulette wheel.

Now the challenge really started to heat up. For Kiyoomi, the challenge was to lick Atsumu's penis with whipped cream. 

Miya had no whipped cream but he was already completely turned on.

\- Um... do you want to replace the whipped cream with something else?

\- I prefer not to mix edibles with genitals, thank you very much.

They stared at each other for a few milliseconds until Sakusa approached and Miya froze.

\- Sit at the table. - Kiyoomi asked. Just the tone of his voice gave him goose bumps, imagine his tongue on his cock.

It wasn't the first time, obviously. After Sakusa was finally convinced to put his mouth on Atsumu (which didn't take long after their first time), it became an addiction for Sakusa. He wouldn't always admit it, but he loved having his mouth filled by his boyfriend's fat cock.

When Miya sat down at the table, Kiyoomi moved to between his legs, still kneeling, and pulled his shorts down. Miya didn't wear underwear when he wore these kinds of shorts at home, even more so because of the heat, and his cock hit his belly when he released himself. The whole little game made him rock hard. Kiyoomi stared at the member and Atsumu loved the way his angelic face contrasted next to his reddish, pulsing cock.

Sakusa grabbed him with one hand and licked the moist tip. The heat from his tongue on this sensitive area made Miya hold his breath and only let go when Kiyoomi enveloped the entire head with his newly twisted lips from Atsumu.

Miya groaned slurred.

\- It was just a lick, remember? - Sakusa said, looking into his eyes, teasing him with his breath too close to his hardened cock.

\- Fuck you, Omi. Just suck my cock with your beautiful mouth. - Sakusa could barely respond when Miya tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him to his groin. He groaned when his mouth hit Atsumu's cock and he held on to his bountiful thighs. He liked a little force sometimes.

With his claws digging into Miya's thighs, Kiyoomi wrapped his cock like his whole mouth, sucking and sucking, as if he could make Atsumu's cock thinner, this one, who was already seeing stars with the hot, wet tightness around his cock. It was so good, Kiyoomi got so good at it. He knew that he was the only person who had been blessed with Sakusa's obscene lips and knowing this only made him more possessive.

Sakusa's tongue was curling in an erotic way and the wet sounds he was making were leaving Atsumu on the verge of collapsing from orgasm. He just wanted to get Kiyoomi dirty. He wanted to paint all the delicacy on his face with his cum.

Miya clamped his hands on Sakusa's shoulders to alert him that he was close, he waited for the other to pull away, but he didn't. What he did do was continue sucking Atsumu hard, moaning deliciously.

\- Omi...I'm...almost... - Miya's voice came out flawed.

When Atsumu realized that Kiyoomi had no intention of taking his mouth off, he wanted to go all the way. Taken by the lust of seeing those huge dark eyes moistened by tears staring at him while he had his mouth fucked, he decided that he would do whatever he wanted, after all it was his day.

Feeling that he was nearing climax, he pumped the base of his cock and pulled Sakusa's face away by the curls of his bangs. Kiyoomi flicked his red tongue out and that was more than a trigger for Miya to want to finish himself on him. Groaning loudly, he slurped his face targeting his tongue, mostly.

\- Oh shit! That... that was fucking good. - Atsumu said breathlessly and took the opportunity to take the cum spread on his cheeks into Sakusa's lips, rubbing it like a sweet syrup. When Kiyoomi licked his fingers in a completely raunchy way, he realized that this week would be one of the best of his life.


	2. Day 2 - Kiyoomi's Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Do you know what this is? - He looked at Atsumu.  
> \- Of course I do! A plug.  
> \- Not only that, of course. When you press this button down here, it turns on the bluetooth and connects to an app on your phone. This means that whoever has the cell phone can control the levels and styles of vibrations, wherever they are.  
> Atsumu swallowed what was left of the saliva in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second chapter! Enjoy.

Kiyoomi woke up curled up with Atsumu. They didn't always sleep together. The heavy routine of training and traveling took up a lot of time in their lives and they already saw each other more than 12 hours a day. They usually left these dating moments until they got some time off.

\- Good morning, baby." Atsumu sank into Kiyoomi's shoulder, smelling his skin.

\- Hi," he pulled the blond closer to his chest, eyes still closed.

\- Shall we run?

\- Yes.

The day went smoothly for them. They ran, ate lunch, cleaned Kiyoomi's apartment, and watched nature programs on TV.

\- What are we having for dinner, Omi-Omi? - It was very hot and Atsumu was sprawled under the bed, curled up on the pillows, wearing only his boxer shorts and with the fan on. Atsumu had been waiting for some attitude from Kiyoomi about his kinky week all day, but Kiyoomi hadn't even touched on the subject. Had he forgotten?

\- We could go out to dinner. - Kiyoomi said, without looking up from the book he was reading, swinging one of his crossed legs.

Atsumu's head lifted quickly, and he propped himself up on his elbows.

\- What? Do you want to go out to dinner?

\- Yes, why not?

\- I don't know, you never liked to  _ share a room with several people eating and talking at the same time. _

\- I know a very discreet place. Great food and no lines. Do you want to make a reservation?

\- Yes! Call them and I'll get ready! - Atsumu leaps gracefully into the shower.

Kiyoomi laughs at him and waits a few minutes.

...

\- Atsumu? - Kiyoomi calls out to him banging his knuckles on the bathroom door.

\- Hi," a muffled shout is heard.

\- I picked out an outfit for you, if you don't mind, since you don't know the place. It's on the bed.

\- Okay, Omi-kun, thank you very much. - He says from inside the shower stall.

When Atsumu comes out of the shower, he barely dries his hair when he finds some folded clothes on Kiyoomi's bed, who is still reading his book, waiting for Atsumu to get out of the shower so he can take a bath.

\- Is this what you separated for me, Omi-Omi? I hope it's not too hot in there because - Atsumu looked at the clothes separated for him when he found a strange object among them - Oh. - He lifted the object, looking at it closely. - Is this for me?

\- Oh, yes. I thought you might wear it to dinner tonight. If it's not too much for you, sure.

Of course. Everything was planned. Atsumu cursed himself internally for thinking that for  _ some moment _ Kiyoomi would forget about today's challenge. The dinner invitation, the clothes that were chosen for him. Everything had been thoroughly planned by Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi stood up and took the object from Atsumu's trembling hands.

\- Do you know what this is? - He looked at Atsumu.

\- Of course I do! A plug.

\- Not only that, of course. When you press this button down here, it turns on the bluetooth and connects to an app on your phone. This means that whoever has the cell phone can control the levels and styles of vibrations, wherever they are.

Atsumu swallowed what was left of the saliva in his mouth.

\- What do you say? Do you accept? 

Kiyoomi suddenly became a god to Atsumu, more than he already was.

\- I adore you. - Atsumu reached out to kiss Kiyoomi briefly, holding his face.

\- Then put it on.

\- Right here, right now?

\- Right here, right now. I want to watch.

Opening the bedside drawer, Atsumu took out a tube of lube and lay down on the bed, letting the towel that was around his waist fall to the side. Kiyoomi, standing up, watched him like a lynx. With a finger smeared with lube, Atsumu opened himself up enough to make it slippery for the rounded, rubbery half arrow-shaped plug to enter him. He groaned a little, not from the fact that the object rested inside him, but to generate some sort of reaction in Kiyoomi. 

\- Good. I'm going to take a shower. - Kiyoomi turned around and disappeared into the bathroom.

_ Oh, God. _

...

Arriving at the restaurant of Kiyoomi's choice, they sat down and were handed menus to choose from. Atsumu adjusted himself in his chair, a bead of sweat licking his forehead, and Kiyoomi hadn't even plugged it in yet.

\- We'll have that wine here, please. - Atsumu had left the choice of dishes to Kiyoomi. He was already controlling his ass, what would be a menu choice on his list?

Kiyoomi's cell phone was out of Atsumu's sight and the anxiety of waiting for some suspicious movement from him was making him nervous. Nevertheless, Atsumu wanted to make conversation.

\- So, Omi," he took a sip from his cup, " Are you enjoying our kinky week?

\- It's not so bad. - Kiyoomi says, eyeing the menu.

\- Then we could try to find out who sent the box to say thank you, don't you think?

\- That may be, but I think it would be difficult to trace him. - Kiyoomi blinked discreetly at the watch on his wrist and narrowed his eyes at Atsumu over the menu.

Atsumu shifted in his chair.

This caught him off guard. He was expecting Kiyoomi to reach for his cell phone, put his hand in his pocket or something, but both hands were visible holding the menu booklet. He was sitting on the plug, which meant he was buried in it and almost motionless. When the vibration started, Atsumu wasn't sure if he would last the rest of the night. His eyes clung to Kiyoomi's and he opened his mouth a little.

\- Very nice evening tonight, huh? - Kiyoomi comments, oblivious to Atsumu's reaction. - I like this place, low lighting, far apart tables. Their menu is great too. - He says, looking around and calling the waiter to order oysters.

_ Oysters? He wants to kill me. _

\- Y-yes, the place is beautiful. - Atsumu says, half stammering. The movements of the plug in his ass did not increase, but they were there. He had never gone anywhere with a vibrator inside him, and the adrenaline rush of using it in a public place made him break out into a cold sweat.

He gulped down the rest of the wine in his glass as if it would numb his senses.

\- Glad you liked the wine, I'll order some more.

When Kiyoomi called the waiter once again to order another bottle of wine, Atsumu rolled over in his seat, feeling the plug vibrate more strongly. The waiter materialized on his side in the same second.

Atsumu opened his mouth to moan, but no sound came out of his mouth. He looked terrified at Kiyoomi talking to the waiter. Kiyoomi was wearing a navy blue shirt, a little tighter than usual. This shade of blue contrasted with his snowy skin and Atsumu's attempt to focus on this went a bit awry. Sakusa was fucking hot and in total control of his asshole.

When the waiter disappeared from sight he squeezed his thighs hard under the table.

\- Omi... - A vein pulsed on his forehead.

\- What is it? You look pale. - Kiyoomi hissed between the crystal rim of the wine glass.

\- I... it's driving me crazy. It's... vibrating a lot... - Atsumu said this last sentence lower, leaning forward.

\- Relax baby, try to forget it's there. - He smiled.  _ Damn. _

How the hell could Atsumu forget the plug inside him? It was vibrating and pulsing like Atsumu was a blender. The more he tried to contract his insides, the more he felt the thing stirring. And worst of all, he was too excited. He didn't feel strong enough to contain his full erection, which was already very close.

\- You know, if you don't get this plug out by the time we get home, I'll reward you. So, try to stay calm. - Kiyoomi said, holding Atsumu's unfocused gaze.

Atsumu swallowed dryly and controlled his breathing. A reward? From Kiyoomi? It was easy for him to say to calm down. Atsumu straightened himself in his pants and straightened his back in his chair.

Kiyoomi continued chattering everyday things with Atsumu, but the blond was already in another dimension. He was sweating and squirming, uncomfortable with the foreign object. Kiyoomi must stop the vibrator a little, for all that was most sacred.

Luckily for Atsumu, the waiter arrived with his plates and he felt the object silence completely. A truce for dinner. The tenting in Atsumu's groin quieted down for the moment. For now, because it was enough for Atsumu to swallow the last oyster for Kiyoomi to rewire the device. Kiyoomi looked at him serenely, but Atsumu could identify when Kiyoomi's gaze was getting darker. When they had had enough and were ready to leave, Atsumu went to the bathroom half dizzy. He locked himself in the stall and sat on the toilet. His cock hurt so hard and his heart was pounding. He pulled down his pants to look at himself and decided to tease Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi was paying the bill when his cell phone vibrated and he discreetly checked the screen.

Thick fingers holding a red, drooling cock. The following text hit him right in the face.

"You left me like this, how will you handle it now?"

_ What am I going to do with you, Atsumu? _

He turned off the vibrator with another tap on the screen and waited for Atsumu at the exit. They spoke nothing on the way back to Kiyoomi's apartment. Atsumu noticed that he was tense, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was no different either, after all he had held out all night with the plug and was looking forward to whatever reward Kiyoomi was willing to give him.

Well, he didn't have to wait long. When Kiyoomi parked the car in the garage of his building, he attacked Atsumu. His hands clung to the blond strands pulling Atsumu's head and kissing him as if to swallow him. Atsumu moaned into his mouth and grabbed him back. It was all very fast and kind of clumsy. Atsumu mounted on Kiyoomi's lap, lowering his head which was hitting the roof of the car, opened Kiyoomi's belt and zipper and the other clung to his ass.

\- Fuck, Atsumu," Kiyoomi moaned, curious. - Take it off.

Quickly getting rid of his pants and returning to Kiyoomi's lap, Atsumu released his boyfriend's cock, feeling its full hard length.

\- Did seeing me like that turn you on, Omi? - He licked his mouth under his.

\- That was one of the intentions, too.

Kiyoomi slurped his fingers with the pre-cum that leaked out of Atsumu to go straight to his ass. He gripped the base of the plug with his other hand and removed it slowly. Atsumu moaned needily and Kiyoomi wet his ass with his natural lube.

\- You're blinking here," he pressed against his asshole. - Missing something already?

\- Omi, please .... - Atsumu begged.

Kiyoomi straightened his cock on the edge of Atsumu's entrance.

\- You were great today, you know? Such a good boy.

\- Omi... - He cried. Atsumu was no longer on planet Earth. All he could think about was how he wanted Kiyoomi to eat him.

The other man laughed softly and hoarsely.

\- Swallow me then.

He sank into Kiyoomi's lap and in his head, he could still feel the buzzing of the vibrator in his ass. He didn't know that the plug would prepare him so well to receive Kiyoomi's member and he could only moan loudly and whimper. Atsumu sank his nose into Kiyoomi's neck and felt his legs weaken. Lucky he could count on Kiyoomi to hold him up. He mustered the strength to move up and down harder and heavier on Kiyoomi, feeling his asshole devour the other. Between loud moans, they thanked God that it was late at night and the parking lot was empty. Kiyoomi dug his nails into Atsumu's hips to help him ride, and Atsumu loved it. He pretended he didn't, but he loved getting sex marks.

Kiyoomi opened some of the buttons on his boyfriend's shirt and attacked his shoulder and neck, licking and biting him lightly. Atsumu clung to him tighter and moved faster, bouncing on the other's lap.

\- Come Omi ... let's get there together. Come in me, go ... - Atsumu spoke drawlingly and softly.

Opening his eyes, Kiyoomi was immediately drawn to Atsumu's swinging cock as he grabbed it and handled it while raising his hips to thrust deeper into Atsumu. He came in Kiyoomi's hand, dripping a little on his fingers and spilling onto his lap below, but he didn't stop until Kiyoomi came too.

\- Shit, Atsumu. Holy shit. - Kiyoomi grunted making a grimace of pleasure as he came inside Atsumu. The two of them with messy hair and sticky with sweat disentangled themselves from each other to put on their pants.

\- That was intense. - Atsumu said, a little breathless.

\- That was a complete mess, let's just get on with it.

Atsumu laughed at his lover's lack of control.


	3. Day 3 - Atsumu's Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- I want you to... use this. - His face was on fire.  
> \- Use it on you? - Kiyoomi asked indifferently.  
> \- No, I wanted you to masturbate with it. - Atsumu wanted to shove his head to the ground. He didn't know why he was so nervous.  
> \- But what about you?  
> \- I'll watch you…

During the Black Jackals' training, Atsumu kept staring at Kiyoomi. And Kiyoomi was already feeling annoyed. Since they had started dating, they never took anything personal on the court because, despite the little fights and jokes between them, they were two perfect professionals. In fact, this was the main reason the team's board and coach accepted their relationship, because any love affair between members of the same team is frowned upon by most of the public and sponsors. Their teammates loved and screamed when Kiyoomi said they were dating (after, of course, a stern conversation of the two with Foster and Meian).

The look on Atsumu's face indicated doubt. He was confused because he didn't know what he would do with Kiyoomi tonight on their kinky week challenge night. He had several ideas, of course, but nothing that he thought Kiyoomi would accept. And that was torturing him.

\- Hi! - Kiyoomi threw the ball at his chest. - Stop looking at me like that. What's the matter with you?

\- Staring at you how? I didn't do anything! 

Kiyoomi came closer to him. 

\- Yes you did, you're looking at me funny. As if I were going to kill you.

Given the events of the previous days, maybe he could.

Kiyoomi's sweaty jersey was sticking up, marking his chest as Kiyoomi took a sip of water and something in Atsumu clicked. He remembered Kiyoomi massaging his chest that day of the game of truth and dare and how incredibly sexy he looked.

Later in the locker room, Atsumu was grabbing a change of clothes to shower in while Kiyoomi organized his bag on his side.

\- Omi-kun. - he called seriously, without looking at Kiyoomi.

\- Huh?

\- Let's go to my apartment after we're done here. If you want to grab something to eat on the way or get a delivery, whatever.

\- Okay, no problem. - Kiyoomi found Atsumu's seriousness with him odd. He took off his shirt and walked toward the showers, and Atsumu dried him off with his eyes. 

_ That's it. This will have to be it. _

...

\- What are you going to do with me today? - Kiyoomi asked a nervous Atsumu across the dining table after he finished eating.

Atsumu froze. 

\- I-I thought... I thought of something, but if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. 

\- What? 

\- Really, Omi-Omi, if you don't want to do it, never mind, I can think of something else. - Atsumu twiddled his fingers in anxiety.

\- Just fucking say it.

The blond looked at him with red cheeks and stood up, heading for the bedroom.

\- Come with me.

Kiyoomi followed him and waited for Atsumu to take an item from the mysterious box.

_A dildo_. A medium-sized pink dildo, an almost perfect rubbery replica of a real penis.

\- I want you to... use this. - His face was on fire.

\- Use it on you? - Kiyoomi asked indifferently.

\- No, I wanted you to masturbate with it. - Atsumu wanted to shove his head to the ground. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

\- But what about you?

\- I'll watch you…

\- Riiight... - Kiyoomi trailed off. - But why this now?

\- I've been thinking a lot about that "massaging the chest in a sensual way" challenge you did, and I want to see more of it. - said Atsumu, very embarrassed. - Do you accept?

\- I don't care. I'll do it.

\- Really? Wow, wow. I mean, that's great! Wow. - Atsumu said, and something inside his stomach churned.

Kiyoomi took the object from Atsumu's hands, removed it from its packaging, and disinfected it with alcohol. He calmly removed his clothes and sat down on the bed. 

\- Are you going to stand there? - Kiyoomi asked as Atsumu watched him motionlessly.

\- No, I'll get a chair, hold on! - Atsumu almost shouted.

After Atsumu settled himself on a chair in front of the bed, Kiyoomi grabbed a tube of lube from the side of the bed and lay down with his legs spread, exposing everything and more to Atsumu, without any shame. 

Pouring some lube over his fingers, he looked at Atsumu and began to open himself. He started by rubbing his middle finger on the edge to slowly insert it next. Taking out and putting in at a torturous rhythm, he added the second finger, trying to get used to the width little by little. 

Atsumu was paralyzed in his chair, he held the bottom, where he was sitting tightly. He hadn't expected Kiyoomi to agree to masturbate in front of him, and now he was watching from a private seat as his boyfriend opened himself up with his fingers. 

With the addition of a third finger, Kiyoomi would twist his hand to touch himself deeper and Atsumu would thank the heavens for his joint hypermobility. Touching like this was easier for Kiyoomi than for anyone else. 

\- I think that's good enough... what do you think Atsumu?

Not only was he doing something like this in front of Atsumu, but he was also making fun of him. And testing all the limits of his control, because he wanted to take off his clothes and fall in his mouth all over the part that Kiyoomi opened with his skillful hand.

\- I think so, Omi. - He managed to speak.

Kiyoomi smiled and pulled his fingers out of himself. His cock was half hard as he wet lube around the dildo until it was completely covered and positioned it on his ass.

\- Is it at a good angle for you like this? - Kiyoomi teases him.

He lifted his balls up a little and slowly shoved the pink dildo halfway up the length and stopped. He looked sharp into Atsumu's eyes and closed his eyes as he placed the entire object inside his ass. Atsumu breathless, feeling himself getting completely hardened by the sight. It was then that Kiyoomi, removing and putting the dildo in, brought his hand to his cock and began to move. 

Watching Kiyoomi's ass swallow that pink, phallic object and stroke his beautiful cock with those long, thin fingers left Atsumu in ecstasy. The thin fabric of his shorts rubbing against the head of his cock bothered him and he slipped his hand under it to release his member.

\- Na, na, no. Don't touch yourself. - Kiyoomi scolded him. - You said you were only going to watch me. 

Atsumu quickly pulled his hand away. Would the euphoria of watching Kiyoomi like this be enough to make him cum without touching himself? At that moment, Atsumu thought it was possible.

Kiyoomi's cock was red, very hard, and he slid his hand over it more and more as he pushed the dildo all the way to the base. Sometimes he would remove the toy completely, just to show Atsumu his contracting asshole.

\- Damn, Omi... you kill me like that...

Kiyoomi let out a sigh.

\- I can see how hard you are. You just wanted to jerk off for me now, didn't you? - he said, smiling.

\- Yeah, I can't take it anymore, Omi, you're driving me crazy with this show.

\- But you asked for it, now you can take it.

If watching Kiyoomi fucking himself with a dildo and masturbating wasn't enough, he began to moan. Moaning in a way that only Kiyoomi did, low and hoarse that stirred all of Atsumu's senses. He was biting and licking his lips, and Atsumu was imitating him. 

The rate of thrusting increased, as he rolled over on the dildo, he squeezed himself, going up and down on that throbbing cock. He was close to cumming and Atsumu was close to exploding, this was too much for him. When Kiyoomi shoved the toy deep into his hips, meeting his prostate, he ended the masturbation by cumming and twitching his toes. Streams of semen falling onto his chest and abdomen. He finished exhausted and sweating as he looked at Atsumu.

\- Omi, you can't do this to me... I'm having a hard time here. 

Kiyoomi laughed. 

His mind was white. This was the most fucking sexy thing he had ever seen. His shorts were soaked with natural lube and he needed to do something about it. So he crawled over to Kiyoomi and removed the dildo that was still inside him, opened his white thighs further, groping and kissing them.

\- I'm filthy...

\- You're perfect. 

They ended the night moaning loudly as their bodies crashed against each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	4. Day 4 - Kiyoomi's Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the suitcase was a white shirt, dark tailored pants and a black tie. Inside another package were a pair of dress shoes, dark socks, and a small box that contained a pair of glasses with transparent lenses.  
> Now Atsumu didn't understand a thing. Why would Kiyoomi want him to dress up in these clothes? Were they some kind of costume? And none of these items were inside the mystery fan's surprise erotic box.  
> He looked away and started to take off his comfortable post-training clothes.  
> \- Fuck.

Kiyoomi watched Atsumu sleeping in his bed. The morning light reflected off the white sheets, blankets, and pillows, highlighting Atsumu's almost golden skin. He was lying on his stomach, one leg stretched out, the other bent, and his arms bent close to his head where a blond hair was messily arranged. It would be just the sight of a normal man sleeping if Kiyoomi wasn't so rapturously lost in it and every detail of Atsumu's body didn't seduce him. Atsumu was naked, his brazen ass being half exposed, while the other half was hidden on a blanket. The curve of his back elegantly arched up into perfect muscles, and the bend of his arms highlighted a strong biceps. Kiyoomi could stare at him like this forever. He tried his best to memorize this scene and while Atsumu breathed quietly in sleep with his mouth half-open, Kiyoomi turned and went to eat breakfast. 

He was reading something on his cell phone, his hand on a cup of decaffeinated coffee when he felt a presence at his back. Atsumu wrapped his shoulders around him and kissed his neck. 

\- Good morning, Omi-Omi.

\- Hello, Sleeping Beauty, it's been a long time. - Kiyoomi turned his neck up to kiss Atsumu.

\- Sorry I slept so long, your very comfortable bed is to blame. - Atsumu reached up, grabbing a cup from the shelf. - What time is it?

\- It's 9:15. We have to be at headquarters by 10. Have some coffee and get ready, okay? I'm going to do some laundry. 

\- Stay with me while I have coffee, Omi-kun... I miss you... - Atsumu pouts, propping his hands on the counter.

\- Atsumu, we work together, we have been sleeping together for four days and you tell me you miss me? We are too close, that's what we are. Do you know that the more time I spend with you, the more neurons I lose?

\- Jesus, Omi, you sound like Samu! Get out of here and go do your laundry, go! - Atsumu throws a dishcloth at Kiyoomi's back, who just stares at him deathly. Head bowed, Atsumu quickly bends down to pick up the cloth from the floor.

Kiyoomi is sorting through his laundry when his eyes draw him to a set of white shirt and tie resting together on a hanger in his closet and suddenly he wants to test something.

...

At the end of training in the evening, the two are getting ready to leave in the parking lot of the court. It was a quiet day like all the others, however Atsumu felt anxious about Kiyoomi's night in the kinky week. Tuesday was too much for his mind, but the hard-on he felt with the plug in the restaurant and the sex in the car exceeded the limits of his sanity. He felt ready for anything. 

\- What are we doing tonight, Omi-Omi? Today is your day. - Atsumu asked, throwing his bag into the car and trying to look nonchalant.

\- We are going somewhere else tonight.

\- Where exactly? 

\- You'll see when we arrive.

The drive didn't take long, but Atsumu was still worried because he didn't know where they were going. A few streets later, Kiyoomi parked in the basement of what appeared to be an ordinary office building. Kiyoomi was holding a handbag in addition to his normal purse and didn't say anything to Atsumu until he took the elevator up a few floors.

\- Here, in here there is a change of clothes for you to change into. You can use this bathroom here and after you finish, go straight to the room on the right at the end of this hallway, okay? - Kiyoomi said in front of a door and handed the bag to Atsumu.

Atsumu held the bag extremely confused. Kiyoomi was being enigmatic as always. 

Sometimes Atsumu was scared to death of it.

\- Are you going to change too? - he asked Kiyoomi, looking at the bag he held in his other hand.

\- Yes, but not with you. I'll wait for you there. - He said, straightforward.

\- Omi. - he said, but Kiyoomi had already followed him down the hall.

Right. He would do whatever Kiyoomi wanted, obvious, but he was feeling a bit lost as he had no idea what the other was planning. After the restaurant day, he couldn't expect anything less challenging from his crafty boyfriend.

He opened the bathroom door and placed his suitcase on a small table. There was no one there and the building was strangely empty. He sighed deeply and unzipped it. 

\- Huh?

Inside the suitcase was a white shirt, dark tailored pants and a black tie. Inside another package were a pair of dress shoes, dark socks, and a small box that contained a pair of glasses with transparent lenses. 

Now Atsumu didn't understand a thing. Why would Kiyoomi want him to dress up in these clothes? Were they some kind of costume? And none of these items were inside the mystery fan's surprise erotic box. 

He looked away and started to take off his comfortable post-training clothes.

\- Fuck. 

...

When Atsumu opened the door to the room Kiyoomi had instructed him to open, he frozen. Behind that door was a classroom, or what appeared to be a classroom, because there was no indication at all in the building that it was a school, or a college or anything. But the figure of Kiyoomi sitting silently in the front chair caught the attention. He kept facing forward and didn't look at Atsumu when he arrived. His clothes were different; he was wearing an all black gakuran. 

His brain worked for half a minute before he got everything out. The books on the teacher's empty desk, the ruler, the whiteboard, and full Kiyoomi concentrating on looking forward. Atsumu looked down, analyzing his clothes. It was a little too tight for his athletic physique and the prescription glasses were fake. 

It was just the two of them. In the vastness of a fake classroom. 

He locked the door behind him, with a click.

Atsumu huffed.

\- So that means that the brilliant mind of Kiyoomi-kun is in detention! How ugly! Tsc, tsc... I wonder how this could happen... - He walked slowly to the large desk, which for a while would be yours - I wonder what's been distracting you, Omi-kun?

\- I can't tell you, teacher... - Kiyoomi answered, almost inaudibly.

\- And why not? Before I give you the lesson, I need to know why you are here in the first place. - He pretended.

\- It would be ... indecent of me, professor.

Oh dear. Kiyoomi looked so innocent that Atsumu could hardly believe that the idea had come from this little curly-haired angel.

\- Oh... I'd _really_ like to know. - Atsumu walked over to Kiyoomi's desk and leaned over, cupping his glasses over his nose with one hand. 

\- You, Professor Miya-san, distract me... I can't concentrate on anything when you are in the room. 

\- But I don't do anything but teach. What do you mean? - Atsumu turned to the whiteboard, picking up a pen. - I write the material on the board. - He scribbled an indefinite drawing on the blackboard. - I correct the exams sitting at my desk. - He sat down in his chair and pretended to look at some papers. - I treat my students all the same... 

\- That's how you do all this. How your ass looks so tasty under those tight jeans when you write on the blackboard, how your thick thighs rub between classes, as if you couldn't turn away. How you tuck your hair back, how your saucy tongue licks your lips when you are correcting the exams. How your voice cursing at the students is sexy. How I can't help but stare at the bulge between your legs. - Kiyoomi says all this with a sharp glint in his eye, eating Atsumu with his eyes. 

Atsumu's heart skips a beat.

\- Well, if you think all this, you should tell me what you want me to do with all this information. We can solve this problem here and now, after all, all the students have already gone home. We are alone here, _Kiyoomi-kun_. - Atsumu is propped up, half sitting on the teacher's desk.

\- I... just wanted you to sit on my face, is that too much to ask, professor?

Holy shit. The look. Kiyoomi's mischievous look caught him with his guard down and he almost went out of character. 

\- I'll show you how you should behave from now on then. - Atsumu slowly walked back to where Kiyoomi was sitting and the other followed him with his gaze. Atsumu stopped at Kiyoomi's side and stroked his head as he pushed his quickly against his groin. Kiyoomi's nose poked into Atsumu's pants and he groaned muffled.

\- Is that what you want, Omi-kun? - He held Kiyoomi's head with both hands now and Kiyoomi held onto his knees. 

\- ...Please... Please... 

\- Ahhh... 

Kiyoomi opened Atsumu's pants so quickly and held his cock against his face. He squirmed better in his chair to turn to Atsumu and just as he was about to put it in his mouth, Atsumu stopped him.

\- No, no, no, Omi-kun... Let me show you how to do it. First you open your mouth like this. - He put two fingers in Sakusa's mouth and massaged his tongue. - After you have enough saliva in your little mouth, you can drool on my cock. - He slid his fingers out while Kiyoomi sucked on them. - Damn it, Omi-kun, don't hold on to my fingers like that, save some for this here. - Atsumu grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Kiyoomi's ajar mouth. Letting out a weak moan, Kiyoomi was looking vacantly, not sure whether to look at Atsumu's eyes or at the reddish head of the fake teacher's cock.

\- Hmmm, Miya-san... 

He began to lick the glans and the length, until he was able to suck it completely. He sucked Atsumu hard and Atsumu almost laughed when he thought that a student wouldn't be that skilled at a blowjob. 

\- Do you like it, Omi-kun? - He clung even tighter to Kiyoomi's hair.

\- Uhumm... - he managed to stammer out a mouthful.

\- But today I don't want you to suck me off. You said something about me sitting on your face, didn't you? 

Kiyoomi shuddered when Atsumu grabbed him by the wrist, lifting him off the chair to throw him into the teacher's chair. 

\- Sit there! - he said firmly. Atsumu took off his pants and underwear to sit on the desk, facing Kiyoomi. - You're very abusive for a student, I'll put you in your seat. 

He groped with the tip of his foot, still wearing his shoes, at the bulge in Kiyoomi's crotch. 

\- What's that? Are you hard for your teacher? - Atsumu asked half laughing, and Kiyoomi nodded. - Finish what you were doing before, a little lower now. 

With his feet he pulled the wheeled chair Kiyoomi was sitting in to join his hips to Kiyoomi's mouth again, spreading his legs wide apart. Kiyoomi closed his eyes and licked his balls before starting to work on Atsumu's ass. He grabbed onto the blond's hips and began licking his asshole, his tongue exploring every inch of Atsumu's hole. Atsumu groaned loudly and closed his thighs around Kiyoomi's head. 

Kiyoomi's tongue moved in and out, licking saliva around the entrance and tasting with taste. Atsumu groaned and squirmed, his head thrown back.

\- Fuck, holy shit Omi...enough! - He pushed Kiyoomi from his position and jumped up. - Lie down on that fucking table now. Get your ass up for me!

Kiyoomi quickly propped his elbows on the table and Atsumu pulled his pants down hard, revealing a round, white ass. With a light slap, but enough to leave a little mark on Kiyoomi's fair skin, Atsumu spat in the middle of his buttocks and spread the dripping wetness with his finger. 

\- God, how I love this sight. You're all ready for me, aren't you? - His firm hands spread Kiyoomi's buttocks. - But can you handle my cock, Kiyoomi-kun?

\- Yes, please, I can take it... I can take anything. - He asked whimpering and rolling over in Atsumu's hands.

He didn't know where Kiyoomi had gotten this teacher/student idea from, he even thought it might be a repressed high school or college boner, but he soon dispelled the idea because he couldn't focus on anything else but the hungry ass beneath him.

Atsumu fitted the head of his member right at Kiyoomi's entrance and pushed it in slowly. Kiyoomi moaned hoarsely and drawled, and when Atsumu shoved in fully, he began to move fast.

Having Kiyoomi like this, almost submissive to his desires was something to experience. Anyone who sees Kiyoomi on the courts and his behavior with the rest of the team, would never imagine that he was capable of doing that in bed. Or on the fictional desk of a fictional teacher in a fictional classroom. Atsumu thrust harder and harder against Kiyoomi's hips and leaned into his back holding his chest.

\- So hot, Omi-kun.... you have always been my favorite student.... - He bites the other's shoulder and Kiyoomi clings hard to the table. Noises of the table dragging on the floor and the hips colliding were almost louder than the moans of the two. Atsumu wanted to ask if no one could hear them, but he didn't want to get out of character.

\- Ahh... Omi-kun...- He withdrew from Kiyoomi slowly, taking the opportunity to watch the pressure around his cock slowly unraveling and sat down in the chair. - Come here. But first take off the rest of your clothes.

Kiyoomi turned to him, analyzing how hot Atsumu looked in that shirt and the glasses, which were already crooked on his face, and took off his jacket. He settled his legs around Atsumu's lap and positioned himself to sit, slowly lowering himself down and holding Atsumu's shoulders.

The other groaned loudly.

\- Omi... what a delight, what a delightful ass you have.

Atsumu held Kiyoomi's ass tightly and it didn't take long to lift his hips, thrusting harder and harder. Kiyoomi hung back and laid his head on his shoulder.

\- M-Miya-san... make me cum, please...

Atsumu buried himself in Kiyoomi as deep as he could and hugged him.

\- I'll think about if you deserve it, Omi-kun. - He said next to his ear. - Lie down on the table.

Kiyoomi slid onto the table, lying on his back and spread his legs wide. His hard cock drooled on top of his stomach.

\- So beautiful, Omi-kun - Atsumu drooled on the body below his and licked his lips. He pulled Kiyoomi's legs up and couldn't resist giving his ass a good lick, lubricating it again with saliva.

Kiyoomi shifted on the table and Atsumu pulled him tight to fuck him again.

\- It's so beautiful the way you look to me, Omi-kun... Why don't you release everything that's here?

Atsumu massaged his balls and pumped his cock as he fucked Kiyoomi hard. With the other scratching his back, Atsumu increased the speed of his hand and Kiyoomi came, spilling over onto the skin of his belly and dirtying Atsumu's shirt a bit. He let go of his lover's hand and continued pumping until he himself reached orgasm inside Kiyoomi. Atsumu let his head collapse onto Kiyoomi's chest, panting.

To his surprise, Kiyoomi let out a laugh.

\- What? - Atsumu asked.

\- You sounded like a teacher in a porno movie. - He laughed louder and louder.

\- But what did you want me to do, Omi? I improvised, okay? And it wasn't so bad, because you're all squishy under me.

He pulled himself away from Kiyoomi and looked around for something to clean himself with.

\- There are wet wipes in my purse.

Sure. He took the packet and wiped Kiyoomi's belly and ass.

\- And what the hell is this place anyway? - Atsumu asked.

\- It's a theme place. You rent it and you can do whatever you want inside the rooms, as long as you don't break anything and you clean up after yourself.

\- My God, my boyfriend is crazy.

After getting dressed and cleaning the room, they left the building and got into the car.

\- Omi, this had nothing to do with the box ... where did you get this idea?

\- Wasn't the intention of our challenge to have a kinky week? I got the idea when I saw the shirt and tie in my closet and thought you would look hot in it, that's all.

\- Right... but now I have a problem.

\- What is it?

\- I have fallen in love with my student. - He laughed.

\- Dumbass. - Kiyoomi laughed too.


	5. Day 5 - Atsumu’s Friday

The only thing on Atsumu's mind was Kiyoomi wearing the lingerie from the mystery box. He even dreamed about it. A pantyhose compressing white, muscular thighs. Rims of a camisole over broad shoulders and God... a tiny panty trying unsuccessfully to cover up a considerable bulge in his crotch. He woke up harder than usual. He squinted to reach his cell phone on the nightstand and saw that it was still 4:15 in the morning. His gaze turned to Kiyoomi, sleeping silently beside him, with his leg wrapped around Atsumu's thigh, and he slowly crawled out of bed, trying not to wake his lover.

Under a cold shower he tried to calm the excitement that resulted from his wet dreams. He needed to experience this. The dream was only a preview. But he was afraid that Kiyoomi would not accept it. When Kiyoomi saw the lingerie in the box, Atsumu concluded that it had never crossed Kiyoomi's mind to wear that. And he said that if Atsumu wore it, the stocking would tear on his thighs. It probably would. But not on Kiyoomi's.

He couldn't relax and decided to have some coffee to wake up better. Kiyoomi was still asleep after Atsumu finished eating, so he decided to check out the underwear that was in the box. He rubbed his fingers over the delicate fabric and put them back in the box.

Later in the day, the team was training in the gym associated with MSBY and Atsumu was working on his legs, lifting a weight lying down while Kiyoomi was on the treadmill with his headphones on, carefree. They ran every day, but weight training, it was only four times a week. He looked around. Barnes and Hinata were pulling weights in the background, and across the room were Bokuto and Shion on another machine. Meian and Tomas were talking and drinking water near the rest of the equipment. He looked at Kiyoomi, who was closer to him.

\- Psst! - he called out.

Kiyoomi didn't even change his gaze.

\- Omi-kun!

The other remained oblivious and focused on his run. Atsumu sat down on the device he was on and extended his leg to touch Kiyoomi with the tip of his foot.

\- What? - Kiyoomi said, taking off his headphones.

\- Can we go to my place later? - Atsumu asked, looking away.

\- We can. Have you decided what we're going to do today? 

\- I think so ... but I want to see if you're up for it first.

\- No need to be nervous. - He got off the treadmill and walked past Atsumu. - I can't wait to see what you have in mind for me. - Kiyoomi said softly and Atsumu thought that his dream was close to being realized.

...

\- I wish ... you would wear this for me! - Atsumu held out the lingerie to Kiyoomi as soon as they arrived at Atsumu's apartment. - Please, Omi-kun!

\- I knew you would make me wear it. - Kiyoomi said with a glare.

\- I know! I'm sorry... But I thought about it a lot, and I really wanted to see how you would look.

\- I don't know, Atsumu. Asking you to dress up as a teacher is one thing, but wearing women's lingerie... you know I don't like that.

\- I know, Omi! I'm sorry, it was just a silly fantasy I had... I'll understand if you don't want to. We can think of something else too, we can use something not in the box, like yesterday. - Atsumu said, slightly disappointed.

\- But isn't that what you want? Do you... do you really want to see me wearing this? - He held the pieces in front of him.

Atsumu nodded.

Kiyoomi took a deep sigh. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. It was the final nail in the coffin.

\- It's okay, baby. I'll do it. Wait for me to take a shower.

He kissed Atsumu briefly on the lips and went into the bathroom. Atsumu shivered, and it seemed that luck was on his side. He waited impatiently lying on the bed and when Kiyoomi came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his hips, he jumped up. 

\- So... I'll get dressed now.

\- Ah! Okay Omi... yeah... do you want me to leave the room? 

\- No need, I have no shame. - he said, calmly.

Kiyoomi removed the towel and held the transparent black panties in his hands. Atsumu suddenly glared at him and sat up better on the bed. Kiyoomi very calmly slipped his two long legs over and lifted the underwear, pressing it against his skin. It was the smallest panties Kiyoomi had ever seen in his life. _How do women wear these?_ He unzipped the hem, slapping the elastic around his waist. He felt the fabric rubbing between his buttocks, and this was not at all comfortable. He looked at Atsumu, sitting in front of him staring at the panties that left more exposed than covered. Kiyoomi continued and threw the black camisole, also see-through, over his shoulders. When he slipped an arm through the strap the piece made a strange noise. He had ripped it. He didn't know where, but he probably opened some seam. He looked worriedly at Atsumu, who laughed softly. To put on the stockings, he climbed up the legs on the bed, one by one, and put them on more gently, to avoid tearing anything else. He unrolled them over his thighs and hips and stared at Atsumu when he was finished. 

\- I don't know if this is right... what do you think? - he asked.

Atsumu was almost salivating. He never imagined seeing his Omi dressed like this. It was very different of course, Kiyoomi had always been very reserved and apart from Itachiyama's phosphorescent uniform, he never wore clothes that drew much attention. It was all very exciting and Atsumu didn't know what to do next. His tongue locked in his mouth.

\- You look fucking hot, Omi-Omi. - He says with his mouth open.

Kiyoomi smiles and crawls on the bed toward the blond. 

\- And what do you want to do now? Are you just going to stare at me? - Kiyoomi says, looking down the length of Atsumu's body. 

\- No. I want to worship you. I want to worship this wonderful body you have been blessed with. May I? - Atsumu says, running his tongue over his lips.

\- Whatever you want, love. Today is your day. - Kiyoomi agrees.

Atsumu gets out from under Kiyoomi and makes him lie down on the bed, half propped up on the headboard. He crawls to the end of the mattress and begins kissing his feet. His large hands grope Kiyoomi's legs as he moves his lips up the length of his legs covered by the stocking netting. When he reaches his thighs, he strokes and squeezes them subtly. His lips are drawn to the white skin of his inner legs, where he deposits several little kisses.

\- Atsumu... - Kiyoomi is spying on the other from above.

\- Omi, do you have any idea how you look now? - He looks at his crotch covered with the transparent piece of cloth. - How is it possible for someone to be so perfect? 

His desire to touch Kiyoomi there is strong, but he refrains in order to continue stroking him higher up. He just rubs the tip of his nose against the front of his panties and follows, smelling her boyfriend's skin underneath his shirt. He lifts up a bit to kiss her belly and moves on to feel his chest, ending with a fondling of his nipples. 

When Atsumu looks up, all his concentration on Kiyoomi breaks down. Kiyoomi's face is flushed and his damp hair is messy, forming curls that fall into his half-open eyes. It is enough for Atsumu to stop kissing his body to take Kiyoomi's needy lips. And he is not subtle at all. Their tongues entwine in a fierce and depraved way, and Kiyoomi clings to Atsumu's hair. 

\- Tsumu... - He groans his nickname, catching his breath.

Atsumu spins around, sitting up on the bed and pulls Kiyoomi onto his lap, fitting him on his knees on the bed as they still devour each other, between lip pulling and licking. Atsumu kisses his neck and Kiyoomi tilts him even more to make room for him. 

He wastes no time in grabbing Kiyoomi's ass and rubbing his biggest finger against the thread of fabric that runs across the other's ass. Kiyoomi moans and holds on even tighter to Atsumu. He cracks a wide grin at seeing Kiyoomi in this situation and lifts up his shirt to suck on his nipples. 

While he is licking Kiyoomi's hard nipples, the camisole keeps falling in his face and annoyed, he pulls it aside too hard and ends up tearing it. 

\- Atsumu! You tore my top! - Kiyoomi pats him on the shoulder. 

\- Fuck it, Omi, I want to rip this whole fucking thing off your body! - He curses in between the hard sucking nipples. He moves his finger back to Kiyoomi's ass and presses it harder and harder against the fabric, until he slides it into his thong and caresses his entrance.

\- Lick here. - He urges Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi grabs Atsumu's finger with his mouth, getting it nice and wet with saliva and sucking some more.

\- Oh my God, Omi. 

He takes his finger back and slipping it under his panties, he inserts it into Kiyoomi. He tries to go deeper and deeper when he looks down and sees Kiyoomi's cock sticking out of the fabric. He smiles even wider, licking himself at the sight and slides himself further down, laying down on the bed so Kiyoomi is on his knees on top of him. Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi's cock out the side of his panties and begins sucking on it while sticking his finger in further and further.

\- Tsumu... that's very good... I... am... - Kiyoomi moaned loudly as he watched his boyfriend with his mouth full of his cock. 

As Atsumu slid his tongue and lips over Kiyoomi's cock in this position, Kiyoomi rolled over and moved his hips against the other's mouth. 

\- Omi, your taste... hmm... is so good... Tomorrow I want to wake up sucking you. But now I want to do something else. Come here.

Atsumu moved Kiyoomi off him to get him on all fours on the bed. Laying his chest on the bed, his ass arched toward Atsumu, who positioned himself behind him. 

\- Now let's see how it looks back here. 

He slipped a finger under the thread of his panties and pulled it up, leaving Kiyoomi even more exposed. Atsumu bit him lightly on the buttocks.

\- This is my Kiyoomi. And I'm yours. 

Kiyoomi clung tightly to the sheet beneath him, his face pressed against the mattress.

\- Yes, Atsumu. I'm all yours. - He hummed.

Pouring a trickle of lubricant into Kiyoomi, Atsumu, who was still dressed, lowered his pants and panties to his thighs and slowly penetrated Kiyoomi, pushing his panties aside. He grabbed the dark-haired man's hips and began to move.

\- Harder, _baby_ , harder," Kiyoomi begged, his eyes closed.

\- You're always so tight, baby. I like to enjoy every inch of it. - Atsumu slid his hand down Kiyoomi's bare back. - I like to see your little asshole begging for my cock. 

\- Huh! - Kiyoomi's eyes widened at Atsumu's stronger thrusts. He propped one foot on the mattress to get in better and grabbed Kiyoomi's cock from the front. Atsumu jerked him off with one hand and dug his nails into his ass with the other. It didn't take long for Kiyoomi to cum on his thick fingers. But Atsumu gave him no rest. Going deeper and faster, he lifted Kiyoomi off the mattress holding him by the neck, hard enough for Kiyoomi to feel the pressure of his palm, but not hurting.

Atsumu came in Kiyoomi, filling that saucy ass and the other collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Atsumu lay down on his side, sweaty and wet. 

\- Why are you tired? You didn't do anything, I did all the work, Omi-Omi. - Atsumu put his arm over Kiyoomi's back.

\- Fucking liar. - He said, muffled in his pillow.

Atsumu laughed.


	6. Day 6 - Kiyoomi’s Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a lot for Atsumu to process, but he accepted because Kiyoomi would let him take it out later and according to him, Atsumu had great healing and in a few hours the piercing hole would close. But Atsumu didn't know what Kiyoomi wanted him to put the piercing in for. He didn't know if the piercing would give him pleasure for some reason, or if he had plans beyond that. He just accepted it. Why? He didn't know.

The box wasn't even relevant anymore. It was completely left aside for the crazy and indecent ideas of the couple of players. Atsumu could barely sleep thinking about what Kiyoomi had planned for him on his last day of the challenge. He woke up every hour, tossing and turning in bed. His mind couldn't relax. He got up for a drink of water in the kitchen, sitting at the table in the dark thinking of a thousand ways Kiyoomi could go beyond the limits of indecency to fuck Atsumu.

\- What are you doing in the dark like a nut, Atsumu? - Kiyoomi turned on the hallway light and appeared in the kitchen doorway. - Go back to bed. - His voice was hoarse.

\- Sorry if I woke you up, love. I can't sleep. - Atsumu fiddled with his knuckles.

Kiyoomi walked past him, turned on the light, and put a kettle of water on the fire.

\- What are you doing? - Atsumu asked, confused.

\- Some tea to help you sleep. Tomorrow we have training all day. If you don't sleep well, your performance will be compromised. Here. - He reached for an empty cup. - I'll have one with you too, okay? Then we'll go to bed.

\- Okay. Thanks, Omi. - Kiyoomi sat down at the table with the kettle and filled the cups with boiling water. He was sleepy, his eyes almost closed. - Omi.

\- Hm? - He raised his eyes to Atsumu, his mouth slightly twisted.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too. Very much. Now take that tea.

...

When Atsumu finally woke up in the morning, after a few hours of good sleep after the tea Kiyoomi had prepared for him, his boyfriend was no longer in bed. The plan to wake Kiyoomi up with a blowjob had gone off the rails.

\- Omi? Where are you? - he shouted, stretching.

\- I'm here! - Kiyoomi shouted back.

Atsumu appeared in the kitchen wearing only red underwear and Kiyoomi was leaning on the counter, drinking coffee.

\- Hey, get back to bed! I had plans for both of us, and now you have to go back there and pretend to be asleep again. 

\- Meian sent a message canceling the training today. 

\- What? Why? - Atsumu asked, hugging Kiyoomi from behind and kissing his head.

\- I think they are renovating the gym or something, and the court is compromised. But it's only for today, he said we'll make up for it later. 

\- Okay," Atsumu said with a hint of disappointment, "What do you want to do today, then? - Immediately, as he said this, Atsumu remembered the week of the challenge. Today was Kiyoomi's last day and he could expect anything crazy coming from him.

Anything but what would happen next.

...

The next thing Atsumu knew, he was sitting on a chair in the middle of Kiyoomi's kitchen, shirtless and sweating from heat and desperation.

\- Wait a minute there, Omi-kun! - he shouted with his eyes closed. - Are you sure this won't hurt? 

\- Yes, but it will pass soon. 

Kiyoomi was sitting next to Atsumu, wearing surgical gloves and a mask, and looking directly at the other's naked chest. Atsumu looked up and pursed his lips in concern. He heard a faint rustling of something on his side and suddenly a sharp pain radiated in his nipple. He froze from head to toe and screamed.

\- Ahhhhhh! Omi, for God's sake! - Atsumu curled his toes and closed his fists.

\- Atsumu, that was just the ice I put on your nipple. Now shut up and be quiet. You don't want to scare me when I pierce it.

The blond swallowed dryly, but obeyed.

Yes, Kiyoomi would put a _piercing_ in Atsumu. A nipple piercing. 

It was a lot for Atsumu to process, but he accepted because Kiyoomi would let him take it out later and according to him, Atsumu had great healing and in a few hours the piercing hole would close. But Atsumu didn't know what Kiyoomi wanted him to put the piercing in for. He didn't know if the piercing would give him pleasure for some reason, or if he had plans beyond that. He just accepted it. Why? He didn't know. _I must be going crazy._ He mentally condemned himself.

It was obvious that Kiyoomi, who had given him the idea, would not let Atsumu step foot in any body piercing studio in the world. "I can learn and put it on myself, I don't trust anyone else." Kiyoomi said. And Atsumu trusted Kiyoomi enough to let him do it.

After Kiyoomi rubbed an ice stone on his nipple, leaving Atsumu with goose bumps, he marked with a pen where the hole would be and held it with a clamp that he had taken from somewhere in his room that Atsumu found strange, but didn't think much of it. 

\- Ready? - Kiyoomi asked and Atsumu gave him one last look at his dark eyes over the white mask before looking up at the light on the ceiling and closing his lips tightly.

\- Drill right in, goddammit.

Kiyoomi smiled and pierced Atsumu's right nipple with the needle with surgical precision. Atsumu who was locking his breath without realizing it, relaxed his contracted muscles and let out a sigh of relief. It hadn't hurt as much as he thought. It was a strange feeling, but nothing he couldn't handle. And that was where he was wrong. The pain he felt next was breathtaking. It came ripping into Atsumu's chest and he just felt like crying. 

\- Mmmgghhh. - He groaned.

The jewel entering his newly pierced nipple was what hurt the most. A foreign body inside the small spot of swollen flesh. This, for sure, was the worst pain he had ever felt. More than all the punches and kicks Osamu had given him.

\- There. Everything is fine now. - Kiyoomi said in a serene voice. He took off his gloves and patted Atsumu's arm.

\- Omi... it hurt like hell. Holy shit... - he complained.

\- Don't overdo it either. It will pass soon and then we can get on with my day of the week. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes at Kiyoomi, who stood up, putting away the items he had used. 

...

It turned out that Atsumu and Kiyoomi spent the day watching movies, lying on the couch in the living room. When it got dark, Kiyoomi turned to Atsumu and asked.

\- How is the nipple? 

\- It has stopped hurting already. I guess I just can't tap or fiddle with it. 

\- Hmm," Kiyoomi hummed.

A few minutes later, Atsumu threw one leg over Kiyoomi's thigh and began stroking his curls. Kiyoomi cocked his head to the side, giving Atsumu an opening to continue. The truth was that he was very fond of affection. Atsumu was a hurricane, a person who radiated warmth with his bleached and unruly hair. He loved Kiyoomi with obstinacy, making an impact in everything he did. While Kiyoomi was more reserved and more rational, but who did not leave Atsumu's passion behind.

Kiyoomi ran his hand down Atsumu's thigh and stared at him. They turned to each other and while only the TV light illuminated the room, Kiyoomi and Atsumu broke toward each other at the same instant. Kiyoomi's hand pulled at the back of Atsumu's neck, kissing him violently and he delighted his mouth on the blond's neck. Atsumu groaned and groped Kiyoomi's erection over his pants. 

\- Omi, I want you... - He asked with his eyes closed.

\- Let's go to the bedroom. - Kiyoomi licked his mouth.

Atsumu's heart beat fast. Now he remembered why he couldn't sleep properly at night. He got up from the sofa, with Kiyoomi dragging him by the hand into the large gray and navy blue room. 

\- Lie down on the bed.

Atsumu obeyed, and Kiyoomi climbed on top of the bed, on his knees, between Atsumu's legs. A spark of tension could be seen between them. Atsumu, shuddering under Kiyoomi's deep, obsessive gaze, was caught again by his soft lips, increasing the pace from soft and passionate to fierce and debauched. Their tongues entwined within their mouths as Atsumu pulled the back of Kiyoomi's neck closer and closer. Kiyoomi kept propping himself up on the mattress.

\- Omi... what are you going to do to me? - Atsumu asked, his mouth wet, close to Kiyoomi's face. 

Without taking his eyes off Atsumu, Kiyoomi pulled down the mini shorts that Atsumu only wore at home, leaving him completely naked. He soon disentangled himself from his own clothes and mounted Atsumu, sitting on his hip. Atsumu glued his eyes to his member that pointed brazenly upward.

\- Omi...

Lowering his head, he began working with Atsumu's unperforated nipple. First kissing it, then licking, sucking and finally pulling it lightly with his teeth. Atsumu was really sensitive in this area and Kiyoomi knew perfectly well how to get him climbing the walls. He began to move on top of the other's lap, rubbing their erections together. Atsumu almost wanted to die when Kiyoomi grabbed his own cock and began to masturbate slowly. He massaged himself lazily and Atsumu underneath him kept running his tongue over his lips and showing it to Kiyoomi, hoping to reach the throbbing cock. 

But that was not what Kiyoomi wanted for today.

Today Kiyoomi wanted Atsumu's breasts.

He held the base of his cock to rub the glans against Atsumu's abused nipple and when the other realized that Kiyoomi would not use his mouth now, he held and squeezed his pectoral with both hands. 

\- Is that what you want, Omi-Omi? You want to fuck my breasts? 

\- Huh... shut up. - Kiyoomi said amused, but with his gaze locked on his cock grazing the torso below him.

\- Put it here. - Atsumu ordered and lifted his pectoral muscles even more, tightening them.

Kiyoomi didn't know exactly how to do this, but he lifted himself up a little by his knees and fitted his cock right into the center of Atsumu's golden chest. He gave Atsumu a brief glance and then quickly refocused, thrusting back and forth with his hips. 

\- Hold on a second. - Atsumu ordered, and Kiyoomi pulled away. 

He reached over to the side of the bed to pull the lube from the drawer and poured a good amount onto his chest.

\- I think this will be better.

Kiyoomi returned to his previous position and felt the coolness of the lube slide onto his cock. He invested himself against the grip that Atsumu was making with his hands and moaned muffled.

\- Omi... I want to hear you. 

He moaned louder, with that husky tone that Atsumu loved as he slid down and looked at Atsumu's piercing swollen nipple. 

\- Shit, Tsumu... - He let it slip. Atsumu didn't look like an athlete. He looked like a music star, an idol, some shit like that. Blond, with his tongue sticking out and piercing. Fucking sexy. Kiyoomi felt something warm turn in his stomach. Suddenly, cumming just by fucking Atsumu's breasts wasn't enough. But that's what happened soon. He made a mess just below Atsumu's neck, splashing on his sweaty face as well. They were both sweaty, it was very hot. Kiyoomi hated getting sticky, except when he was fucking Atsumu or when Atsumu was fucking him. 

\- Holy shit. That was...unexpected. And hot. Definitely hot. - Atsumu 

sighed and pulled Kiyoomi into a hug. 

Lying next to him, Kiyoomi was panting.

\- I... want... more. But we're soaked with sweat, and stuff.

\- Oh. - Atsumu looked down, jutting his chin forward. - We can continue in the bath.

\- Yes, we can. 

...

They continued in the bath. Where Kiyoomi fucked Atsumu in one of his favorite positions. Standing up, leaning against the wall of the shower stall.


	7. Day 7 - Special Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, folks!  
> No summary, to be a surprise.  
> We have come to the end of this naughty week of SakuaAtsu, but rejoice because there will be other stories to come! Thanks to everyone who has read this far and have a good read and sorry for any grammatical errors.

Today was a match day. Nothing very important, just a friendly match with another team from the first division of the V-League, the EJP Raijin. But a different friendly. It was on sand. Kiyoomi hated sand. And standing barefoot on the sand court was torture for him. 

\- But Omi-san, sand is the difference! Too bad we're in a closed sand court! - Hinata shouted.

\- Well, at least this. Imagine being outdoors? Any animal could get onto the sand court and do his needs. We would be playing in a huge cat litter box all the time! Is that the difference for you? - Kiyoomi replied.

\- Come to think of it, we don't have the wind to get in the way...I guess that's good. - Hinata says thoughtfully, taking off his sneakers and socks to step onto the sand in front of him. 

Kiyoomi looks down at his feet, comfortably wrapped in his socks and sneakers. _Argh!_

\- I can't do this! - he says softly.- Come on, Sakusa! You can do it, I believe in you." Meian walked past him, encouraging him. 

He looked at his captain with a look of disgust as if to say, "Please don't make me do this.

\- Without Omi-san, I don't know if we can win. - Bokuto appeared beside him, and strangely his hair looked sad. 

\- You can warm up now. Leave Omi-Omi to me." Atsumu put his hand on Bokuto's back and the rest of the team entered the sandy court.

\- I really can't play with my shoes? - Kiyoomi raised his eyebrows in supplication. 

\- Omi, it will be fine. This sand is not like the beach. It's clean, with people taking care of it. I'm sure there's no cat poop in it. I promise that if you play, we'll win, and then we can go to that place you love, after all, today is our last day.

Kiyoomi's eyes took on a different glow. 

\- Can we? 

\- Of course," Atsumu nodded, "and more. We can go to Samu's and get the onigiris with umeboshi that you love so much. How about that? 

\- I hate you because you're so terribly convincing. 

\- I love you too. Now come on, kick those fuckers' asses.

\- Hey! Don't underestimate Komori. - Kiyoomi took off his mask and untied his sneakers.

Atsumu laughed.

They won the match. Largely because of Hinata's experience.

There were a few spectators watching the match. When the referee blew the whistle, ending the match, Kiyoomi went directly to drink water and what he wanted most in life was a bath because he was all dirty with sand. Atsumu, who was standing a little further away, drinking water and talking to Suna, noticed a tall, brown haired man not much younger than him running towards Kiyoomi. He was holding a sheet of paper and a pen and Atsumu predicted that he would ask for an autograph. The man approached Kiyoomi and they began to talk. Atsumu watched them, one hand on his waist and the other on the bottle.

\- The jealousy, my God," Suna sneered, watching Atsumu and his target.

\- Shut up, Sunarin. - He said, not taking his eyes off the two further away. 

\- Hey, is that on your chest what I think it is? - Suna said. 

\- No, it isn't! Go take care of Samu's filthy breasts! - Atsumu almost shouted, embarrassed.

\- Rude!

The man next to Kiyoomi kept smiling. Suddenly he turns around and looks straight at Atsumu, no longer the smile on his face. Atsumu almost chokes. He sees Kiyoomi take the sheet of paper and start to write something. Then the man smiled some more and walked away, nodding to Kiyoomi, who said goodbye with a nod. Atsumu immediately glued himself to Kiyoomi.

\- Omi-kun! Who was that? - He asked jealously.

\- I think it was a fan.

\- Oh yeah? And why was he smiling at you so much? 

\- Ah. He asked for my number.

\- What?! - Atsumu shouted.

\- He said he admired me a lot, thought I was very handsome, and always wanted to talk to me, but never got the chance before. 

Atsumu boiled over.

\- And you gave him your number?

\- Of course not, stupid. I told him he could follow the team members on Instagram and that was it. I just gave him my autograph.

\- Hunf! - he snorted. - Doesn't he know you already have a boyfriend? Let's go! If he's your fan, he knows you're with me! He wanted to try to steal you away from me, that's all! I should go after him and... - Atsumu gets angry and his eyebrows raise.

\- Why are you snorting? Basically every game you have several girls running after you. I don't like it either. - Kiyoomi wipes a clean towel over his face, wiping the sweat off - I'm going to the shower. See you later. 

Atsumu shuddered. A little anger mixed with jealousy, but he knew it was true. He dismissed it for the moment. All he wanted was to spend a nice, romantic (probably more naughty) evening with his lover in a place Kiyoomi loved. He made his way to the locker room behind Kiyoomi.

The place Kiyoomi loved was the Conrad Osaka. A 5-star hotel that MSBY was lucky enough to stay one weekend as a courtesy of a sponsor. Kiyoomi admired the hotel's impeccable facilities, a luxury they couldn't always afford. He and Atsumu checked into the hotel after stopping by Onigiri Miya and entered the room.

\- Here are the onigiris you love so much and.... - He pulls a blue bottle of sake from his bag - To celebrate, courtesy of Samu.

\- Thank you - Kiyoomi kisses Atsumu's lips softly. - I'm hungry.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi sit around a small coffee table and dine.

.........

A few shots of sake later, the alcohol has made them both more relaxed.

\- So... what are we going to do today? I mean... if you still want to finish our kinky week. - says Atsumu biting into an onigiri.

\- I haven't really thought of anything. I guess we could let it go. Did you bring anything?

\- A few things, but I didn't think of anything specific either. - He cocked his head to the side and spied Kiyoomi. - But did you, like, enjoy the week?

\- I did. It was... different. I couldn't imagine doing all the things I did. It was fun.

\- It could be more, you know...I'm not done with you yet.

The tongue. The damn tongue that Atsumu exhibits on his lips is something that catches Kiyoomi with his guard down. In fact, the tongue combined with the whole rest of Atsumu's body that leaves Kiyoomi unarmed. But he knows that when Atsumu bends his tongue like that, it's because he wants something badly. And today, that something was Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi gets up from his chair and sets off toward Atsumu, taking the sake cup from his hands and riding on his lap. Atsumu takes half a second to react when Kiyoomi pulls him into a demanding, passionate kiss that could lead to nowhere or everywhere. Atsumu holds Kiyoomi by his thighs and his face, rubbing them together lovingly.

\- Omi...

\- Shhh. - He interrupts Atsumu and grabs the bar of his shirt, throwing it away. 

They stand up in fumbling, urgent movements, getting rid of the rest of their clothes like two desperate men. Atsumu rubs his palms against Kiyoomi's exposed chest and then throws him on the bed. Atsumu takes a few seconds to admire Kiyoomi's naked body at the mercy of his will, lying on a huge hotel bed, full of pillows that Atsumu doesn't even know what they are for. _God, he is so beautiful._

Kiyoomi looks at him with such desire, the control long lost. He just wants Atsumu, his teammate, his boyfriend, his lover. Their lips connect again as Atsumu leans into Kiyoomi, the players hands passing and rubbing over every part of his body. Arms, legs, thighs, back. Fingers pressing against the long strands of hair of both of them. Moans being swallowed straight from their throats. They touch and feel each other to the maximum. After a long session of kissing and caressing, Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi up by his legs, kneeling on the mattress. He pauses to admire Kiyoomi again, from his chicks above his eyebrow to his perfect penis between the dark, sparse hairs that descend from his navel. This sight makes him drunk. He just wants to feel Kiyoomi. In every way possible. 

\- Love? - Kiyoomi asks hoarsely, watching Atsumu freeze in the act.

_ Love.  _

\- I'm so in love with you. - Atsumu speaks looking deep into Kiyoomi's eyes and sneaks over to the bedside table to grab the tube of lube. - You always caught my attention, not only because you were a perfect ace, but everything about you was different from the rest. - He squeezes the package, pouring the cold liquid into his palm to warm it up for Kiyoomi - You are the most special person in the world to me. - Atsumu sounds so passionate that Kiyoomi does nothing but listen silently and pay attention to Atsumu's every move. He smears Kiyoomi and smears himself, making sure to spread it well. - Thank heavens for that day you set foot on the MSBY court. 

He pushes himself into Kiyoomi and the other just moans deeply, feeling him all over the edge. Sliding in and out, he fucks Kiyoomi gently but at the same time firmly, holding him tightly by the legs. His teeth bite hard into his lower lip as Kiyoomi moans with his eyes closed, trying to hold onto something. 

\- You are beautiful, perfect...I want you so much...I want you forever, my Omi, so mine.... - His mouth moves down to find one of Kiyoomi's nipples, as he penetrates him, hitting his pleasure point. 

\- Atsumu... - Kiyoomi says excitedly with moist eyes.

Kiyoomi scratches his back. Or so he tries, for his strength is slightly leaving his body as he tightens around Atsumu.

With each hoarse, erotic moan from Kiyoomi, with each call of his name, Atsumu moves further and further into him. He is lost.

\- I want to use something - Atsumu says in a half-failed voice and gives one last strong thrust before leaving Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi groans at Atsumu's miss and buries his face in the pillows and when he opens his eyes again, he sees something pink and familiar.

He barely has time to wonder what Atsumu is going to do with that pink dildo when he feels something hot inside him again. Atsumu's cock fits so well that it should be forbidden. It would be a shame if Atsumu wanted to test new limits.

Kiyoomi watches Atsumu lick the pink dildo with lube, without stopping to thrust mercilessly into his ass. For a moment he thinks Atsumu is going to use it on him even as he feels something heating up in his ass.

\- Omi, may I? - Atsumu asks with the tip of the dildo resting against the side of his own cock, half buried in Kiyoomi. His devilish grin gives him away. - I've always wanted to see this.

\- You... you devil! You're going to kill me! That's huge. - Kiyoomi says with wide eyes and suddenly his heart is in his mouth.

\- I'm sure you can handle it. That would be so delicious, please, Omi. 

Kiyoomi wants Atsumu's other half so badly that it's not in him, no longer a thick rubber cock rimming him anymore. He almost suffers enough from Atsumu.

Atsumu licks his lips and rubs the object lovingly against the side of his cock. Kiyoomi shudders and gives up, dropping his head back. 

\- Fuck you, Atsumu, go ahead.

What he feels next outweighs all this madness. It's ripping him apart, breaking him in half, and it goes in burning. But he can take it. He holds on because he has great elasticity and because he is dying of a hard-on. Atsumu holds half the dildo inside him as he moves his hips against Kiyoomi. 

\- Oh my God. - Atsumu groans with his mouth in an O-shape, his eyes closed. 

\- Nnghh - Kiyoomi groans drawn out.

-You're so good, love... so tight.

Atsumu is feeling it to the extreme. His cock contesting his boyfriend's tight interior along with a pink pink sex toy. He holds the object steady and pushes it along with himself into Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu is killing Kiyoomi and Kiyoomi is killing Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi's crying face, his cheeks rosy, his lips puffy, his eyes closing with pleasure. And the curls! Ah, the black curls that fall on his forehead in messy waves, but at the same time perfectly curled. Kiyoomi is so hard it hurts. He can't take it anymore. Kiyoomi's hands pull Ats Atsumu by the back of his neck into a thirsty kiss, and he feels on edge. What was supposed to be a kiss is now just another mindless but extremely hot battle of tongues.

\- Please - He licks Atsumu's tongue. - Fuck me on all fours...

He barely notices when Atsumu removes the dildo from him, slaps his ass, and flips him over on the mattress with absurd speed. He holds tightly onto Kiyoomi's hips and thrusts himself back in, fitting the second pink bulge in soon after.

Kiyoomi screams. His hands clamp down on the soft sheets and he stares at the wall with blank eyes as his whole body is shaken by the force of Atsumu's hips. They groaned loudly in the vastness of the hotel room. Atsumu was almost coming, his balls aching when he stopped his movements and got up off the bed. Kiyoomi looked over his shoulder, half panting. 

\- Baby, come here. - Atsumu called out, standing at the side of the bed, offering his hand to his boyfriend.

Kiyoomi watched him intently as Atsumu sucked the shiny tip of the pink dildo that seconds ago had been inside his ass and knelt before him. Kiyoomi froze as he saw the evil intent in Atsumu's brown eyes. Why did he have to be like that? 

\- You're nasty...you dirty slut. - Kiyoomi cursed. 

What happened next was Atsumu falling mouth to mouth on Kiyoomi's cock as he sank the toy deep inside himself. The blond's full mouth was salivating and moaning and he wriggled around the dildo. It was too much for Kiyoomi. Atsumu was too much. 

Kiyoomi's fingers curled into Atsumu's blond hair and pulled him against it. Atsumu moans and drools, saliva dripping out as his mouth is filled. His tongue is so hot, so wet. He always loved having his mouth fucked. Atsumu sucks Kiyoomi deeper, his throat tightening around his boyfriend's cock. Tears begin to roll from his eyes. It all feels so good. Seeing Atsumu with his lips pressed against his cock and watching him roll around on a dildo.

\- You like that, don't you, baby? - Sakusa strokes Atsumu's wet cheek. - You're so good at it.

They stand by the big glass window, where the view of the city with all its yellow and colored lights illuminates the pitch-black sky, making it almost daylight. Kiyoomi looks at the glass and he wants to do something.

Atsumu is still crouching, putting the toy deep into himself with one hand and the other holding on to Kiyoomi for balance. 

\- That's enough Atsumu. Lift up. - Kiyoomi slides his cock slowly out of Atsumu's mouth, only a trickle of pre-cum between them and helping him up. He pushes Atsumu a little further back until the blond's ass feels the frostiness of the glass pane. 

\- Turn around. That's it, just like that.

Atsumu props his elbows on the glass, looking at the vastness of the city above his feet. He feels on top of the world.

Kiyoomi took control of the dildo just for a moment, just long enough to push it into Atsumu, opening him up some more. 

\- Look how you look here. - Kiyoomi speaks into Atsumu's ear, gluing his body to his back. 

His eyes glue themselves to Atsumu's open ass and what he sees floods him with hard-on. His cock leaps up. Kiyoomi uses his thumbs to spread Atsumu's buttocks to see his red muscle stretch and twitch, already abused by the dildo.

\- Omi, please. 

\- Please what?

\- Fuck me. - Atsumu's hand slides down to his ass, opening it up and offering it even more to his thirsty boyfriend behind him. - Eat my asshole hard. 

\- You have no shame at all, you dirty mouth. - Kiyoomi scoffs, but he is the one who most loves to listen to dirty talk in sex. Atsumu is so open to him that he could never say no. 

\- I'll give you what you want, love. 

He's not the least bit gentle as he thrusts into Atsumu all at once. They push themselves closer to the window, the head of Atsumu's cock rubbing against the glass. Kiyoomi fucks him so well, holding Atsumu's hips, slamming down hard, dismantling his base. 

\- Omi... Kiyoomi... - He moans the name. 

\- Atsumu, I love you so much. - Kiyoomi's teeth are so wedged into his lip that it hurts. He traces a hand under Atsumu, reaching for his pierced nipple and Atsumu moans thicker. 

\- Fuck, Omi, I fucking love you, very, very, very much. Don't have pity on me, please. 

\- And who says I do?

Kiyoomi's hand slides from the swollen nipple to Atsumu's untouched cock and begins masturbating it fast. 

Atsumu doesn't last half a second before cumming and squirting all his cum on the window. He looks down startled thinking about the possibility of someone seeing, but they are so high up it was practically impossible. 

\- Damn, Atsumu, look at the mess you've made. - His voice comes out broken. - That makes me want to mess you up too. 

Atsumu lets out a chuckle underneath him and shakes his hips. It's enough for Kiyoomi to orgasm, buried deep in Atsumu. He wanted to feel that forever. He staggered back to the bed as Atsumu caught his breath still propped up against the window.

\- Uuuhhhhh. - Atsumu sighs in relief and turns back to the bed, throwing himself on his stomach next to Kiyoomi. - I'm dead.

\- This has been the most exhausting week of my life. - Kiyoomi complains, with his arm over his eyes. He lifts a little and spies Atsumu. 

The blond man rolls over to fit himself next to Kiyoomi's body. 

\- But it was worth every second, wasn't it? You killed me 50 different ways, you bastard. 

\- You're the bastard. Get up and get me a bottle of water, go. - Kiyoomi says, pushing Atsumu's leg with his foot. 

Atsumu went to the mini kitchen in the bedroom, threw a bottle to Kiyoomi and opened one for himself. 

\- We need a shower, I'm soaked with sweat and... I need to clean myself up. 

\- That can wait, come here for a moment. - Kiyoomi opened his arms. 

\- What? _You're skipping a bath?_

\- I'm not skipping a bath, you idiot. Just shut up. - Atsumu snuggled into Kiyoomi's arms and hugged him around the waist.

\- Omi.

\- Hm? - Kiyoomi replied, sleepily.

\- Do you still want me to throw away the box? - Atsumu smiled.

\- I think you can keep it for now.

Atsumu laughed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again and let me know what you think! Kisses, until next time!


End file.
